Secret Boyfriend
by viridianaln9
Summary: Steve and Tony have been very worried, their daughter has been going out on dates, but she doesn't tell them with who, that it until they see them kissing and things will blow.
**Secret Boyfriend**

Summary: **Steve and Tony have been very worried, their daughter has been going out on dates, but she doesn't tell them with who, that it until they see them kissing and things will blow.**

Note: **So people have asked me for this pairing and I hope that you guys like it. I didn't forget it, it's maybe a little late, but I hope you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own Batman Under the Red Hood it belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Secret Boyfriend**

Tony and Steve had both noticed that their daughter had been acting weird, not in an I've done something wrong or I've gotten injured and I haven't told you. Steve tended to remind Tony that if Penny was injured the reason she wouldn't tell them was because of Tony doing the same.

"Shut-up Steve, she's hiding something." Tony told his husband.

"Maybe it's a girl thing." Steve told him, he knew that he cannot get in everything about Penny, e still remembered about certain thing he and Tony had made mistakes in in their raising of Penny.

"No-no Penny does not have a 'girl thing' she is hiding from us." Tony said.

"Hey, Dad and Pops." they both turn to see Penny coming inside and she was smiling.

"Penny, how are doing?" Steve asked.

"Fine; Pop." She said with a smile. Tony was looking at her and then he noticed something in her neck.

"What—"He began but cut himself off.

"Yeah?" Penny asked.

"Did you finish your homework?" Tony asked lamely.

"I'm going to go finish." Penny told them with a smile. Steve turned to Tony as their daughter left.

"What were you going to say?" Steve asked.

"Nope, I made a mistake, Jarvis." Tony said.

"Yes sir?" Jarvis asked.

"I need a list of all the boys that Penny has met today or talk to." Tony said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Penny had a love-bite on her neck." Tony told him.

"No she didn't, she would have—"Steve told him and Tony looked at him.

"Would she, she leaves and now she has a love-bite." Tony told him. "Penny is dating someone."

#

 _Wayne Manor_

Rachel didn't expect to be stopped by her Uncles. Steve and Tony had come too asked especially for her.

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked.

"We need some information." Tony told her.

"Okay, you know if you need information for a villain, you need to ask my Dad." Rachel told him.

"Uh-Rachel have you talked to Penny?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Rachel told him looking at him weirdly. "I always talk to her."

"Did she tell you about a boyfriend?" Tony asked and Rachel had to use all her training for her eyes not to pop-out in surprise. Of course she knew the answer but she could say anything.

"No, she didn't." Rachel told them and took up a face of hurt. "I'm sorry I can't help you, we've been sort of busy and I didn't notice."

"That's alright Rachel, thank you." Steve told her. They both left and Rachel breathed in and pulled out her phone.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"Your parents just came to ask me if you had a boyfriend." Rachel told her.

Outside Tony and Steve were looking at each other.

"Do you think she told us the truth?" Steve asked.

"No!" Tony told him. "I was Bruce's cover when we were boys do you think Rachel wouldn't be Penny's."

"Maybe she'll tell us if we asked?" Steve told him.

"Alright we'll try it your way."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Avenger's Tower_

Tony and Steve were waiting for Penny as she arrived. She had been told by Rachel, what they were looking for.

"Hello Penelope." Steve said with a smile and Penny tried not to freak out...

"Hey guys." She said with a smile.

"Can you come sit down?" Steve asked her and she moved slowly.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked and Steve was about to before Tony covered his mouth.

"Oh shut-it." Tony said "We know you're dating someone and we want to know who it is?"

"I—I—I'm not dating anyone." Penny told them both looking offended but on the inside she was cursing up a storm about them finding out.

"Are you being honest with us?" Steve asked her.

"Yes." Penny said with a sigh because she was feeling bad about not telling him the truth.

"Alright." Steve said and Penny got up and left, leaving both husbands looking at each other.

"See, I told you." Tony told Steve. "We are doing it my way."

"Tony." Steve said.

"You can either help me—"

"I'm going to help you, or you're going to kill someone." Steve told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

(Oh you're in this.)

{Why are you in this, this isn't about you?}

"The boxes are right; I'm not even supposed to be here." Deadpool said and turned to see both Captain America and Iron Man standing on his apartment.

(Seriously, what the fuck?)

{We could ask.}

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" he didn't expect for Iron Man to be pointing at him with his hand. "Shit, what I haven't K no one, I mean I was thinking about it, fuck did you go talk to Baldy is that why you're here?"

"We have some questions." Iron Man told him.

(What did you do to get him mad?)

{The Captain is getting his shield ready, talk tell them your deepest secret!}

"I'll tell you anything, I didn't wash my hands today when I went to the bathroom, is that it."

"Wilson have you defiled our daughter?" Iron Man asked and there was a growl in his voice.

(What?)

{What?}

"What?" Deadpool asked and the repulsor turned on. "Hold on, hold on is this about Pen-Pen's because I haven't touched her I swear, I mean I am touching her in another story, but I really haven't yet the author is taking her damn time, but I swear I haven't yeesh, she has a nice booty on those spandex but I swear I'm not thinking about them."

"He isn't the one Tony, let's go." Captain America said and they both left.

"What the hell was that?"

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny had begun to notice that a lot of the boys that she hung-out with were being very careful. She got the answer from someone she didn't expect. She was on the rooftops of Hell's Kitchen when she came across him.

"Hey." Penny said to him.

"Why are you here?" Daredevil asked.

"Just everyone is avoiding me." Spiderman answered him.

"Oh." Daredevil said.

"You know something." Penny said.

"Look, I've heard rumors." Daredevil told her.

"Rumors."

"Cage told Jessica that he had been threatened by your parents trying to find out who you are dating." He told her.

"What?!" Penny said. "I told them, I didn't have one."

"You're lying."

"I know, but yeesh, they can't find out." Penny told him.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Penny asked him and he understood.

"Villain." Daredevil said to her.

"Sort off." Penny said. "He's doing well now."

"I will not tell you anything bad, I'm not exactly well." Daredevil told her.

"Thanks, bye." Penny told him and swing out of there.

#

Penny was looking around as she and her pretty much boyfriend were together, like a normal couple.

"I do not see; why you wish to hide Penelope." He told her and her name in his voice made her shiver.

"I don't know, maybe because my parents are being incredibly dangerous trying to find you." Penny told him. He turned her around and she could only look at his green eyes looking at her.

"They wouldn't harm me, Penelope."

"No, but they'll probably sent Uncle Banner after you." She said with a laugh and he rolled his eyes.

"I haven't done anything bad at all." he told her, he held her closer and cupped her faced before kissing her, Penny was lost in that kiss and so was he, which would be the only answer to what happened next.

A door opened and Penny was pulled off Loki, before he could defend her all he was seeing was a punch on his face and he was on the ground.

"Lo—"She didn't get to finish as she was pushed inside the car. She turned and she paled seeing both her parents. She was about to open her mouth but Tony raised his hand to stop it.

"Not a word, until we get to the Tower."

"Pop."

"Your Dad is right Penny, not right now." Steve told her in such a disappointed voice.

Arriving to Avenger's Tower the family of three walked silently to the top. As the elevator opened Pepper was there and she moved out of the way.

"I'll talk to you later, Tony."

"You can talk to him now Aunt Pepper."

"No." Tony said.

"Sit on the couch, Penny."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Penny finally exploded.

"Nothing wrong, you lied to us." Tony exploded right back. Steve looked at Pepper and let her go down the elevator.

"I knew you would react like this." Penny told him.

"You're dating Loki!" Tony snapped. "Supervillain, brain-washed you're Uncle Clint and killed 72 people in two days Loki."

"I love him." Penny told Tony.

"No." Tony said.

"Why is it wrong?"

"He's older than you."

"Jesus! Pop is in his hundred's!" Penny snapped.

"I will never accept him!"

"I will date him anyways you can't stop me!"

"You think I can't?!" Tony challenged her.

"Stop it, both of you!" Steve said pushing them aside.

"Steve tell me you don't agree with your daughter." Tony told him.

"I don't." Steve said looking at Penny.

"Ha, see."

"But I also don't agree with you either." Steve told him.

"What, Steve?" Tony said.

"Penny, you lied to us." Steve told her.

"I knew you wouldn't trust him or want me to be with him." Penny told him.

"Damn, right." Tony said.

"See you aren't going to even give him a chance." Penny told him. "Loki wanted to talk to both of you, but you won't even give him the chance."

"We don't have to, we know Loki."

"No you don't." Penny told him. "You don't know him at all; he hasn't even done crime in years you've considered him for the team."

"Not anymore." Tony told her.

"You can't disqualify him just because we're dating."

"It's been a two week fling Penelope, I know guys—"

"We've been dating for a year." Penny snapped.

"What?" Steve asked.

"We've been dating for a year." Penny admitted. "It was after the mission with the Green Goblin, he stayed with me and we talked and we dated, I mean we had already been talking but he asked me on a date."

"You've kept us in the dark for all this time." Tony said and Penny knew he didn't like being in the dark not after everything that had happened.

"I know his mistakes, Loki never hid them; he wanted to be front with you and I told him not to, I had him hide." Penny told them.

"Why?" Steve asked her.

"I know that you wouldn't accept him and I know that I don't have all the time in the world with him either, I'm mortal and I wanted to give it a chance see if it works."

"Bring him to dinner." Steve told her.

"What?" Tony and Penny said.

"I want you to bring him to dinner and he will ask permission from us and we will give you our decision." Steve told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Loki arrived to Avenger's Tower and Penny was waiting for him.

"Hi." Penny said with a smile.

"Hello." He told her.

"They are waiting for us." Penny said and Loki grabbed her hand giving her a soft squeeze.

"I have everything so we can leave." Loki tells her and she laughs.

"I doubt Jarvis wouldn't give my parents a warning." Penny told him.

"I could beat them and going to Asgard would be interesting."

"Please, they would send Uncle Thor after you." Penny told him.

Tony and Steve were waiting for the couple to come inside.

"You have to remember to behave." Steve told Tony.

"I will, Jarvis you have my suit ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Do not think about it, Tony, we promised to give him a chance one."

"We will and if he doesn't I have to kick him out." Tony told him and Steve sighed, he turned and saw something or someone on the vents.

"Clint better not be there." Steve told Tony.

"He isn't, he let someone borrow it."

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope." Tony said. The elevator opened and both Penny and Loki were holding hands and Tony glared at that.

"Loki, is good to see you." Steve said.

"Captain, Stark is good to see you." Loki said politely.

"Loki." Tony said.

"Let's go eat dinner." Steve told them both. The four of them walked to the table and Loki looked around.

"Is Barnes really needed to be in the vents with the gun pointed at my head?" Loki asked. Steve turned to Tony who looked to the other side.

"Buck get out of there." Steve said. He heard movement and then the _'Damn Asgardian'_ said.

"Do I want to know?" Penny asked her parents.

"Your Dad wants to be funny." Steve told her.

#

The food had gone normally even if Tony was trying to fry Loki's head with his eyes.

"Dinner was good, Steve." Loki told him.

"Thank you, Loki." Steve told him. Penny and Tony were not exactly speaking even if Loki and Penny were holding hands under the table.

"Now, we need have a talk." Steve told him.

"Yes, I know that was the point of the dinner." Loki told him.

"What are your intentions for our Penny?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Loki what do you intent with our daughter?" Tony asked.

"I have the most honest intentions with Penelope." Loki told them both. "I know you don't believe me, my title doesn't exactly help, but I do care for Penelope and I will be with her for as long as Fate allows me."

Both Steve and Tony saw that Loki and Penny were looking at each other with a look they were both familiar with.

"That is not fair." Tony told them both. Loki and Penny looked at him.

"What Tony means is that you have our permission to date." Steve told them. "But if you hurt our daughter Loki know that it will not end very well for you."

"Thank you." Penny said and hugged both her parents.

"Just don't kiss in-front of us." Tony told them causing both Loki and Penny to laugh.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to push that review button.**


End file.
